Let Me Live, Run Away
by The Painful Sinner
Summary: Well this story is actually about the ACTORS of the movie Stand By Me. There won't be any sexual content in the first chapter nor the second, but as the chapters progress there WILL  be sexual content with River Phoenix andCorey Feldman, mostly CoreyxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Let Me Live.

I lay on my bed, facing the ceiling, I wondered when my mother and father were coming home, I was getting ready to bandage myself up, once again. I heard them approach my room, and I'd _just_ finished packing my things in my bag, shoving it under my bed and sitting, pretending to read a comic book, I could already smell the scent of alcohol and pot, no doubt I was in for a beating, but this would be my last.

"Sweetheart, mommy and I have something for you."

My father's words dripped off his tongue like poison.

"What is it, sir?"

I said not looking up from my book, I was to scared. I heard them laugh at me, I had to address them as Sir and Ma'am, or they'd get mad at me.

"C'mere and you'll see."

I shut my book, and looked up, my father heald out an empty bottle of vodka, glaring down at me.

"Yes?"

His smile remained but I could tell he was up to something.

"Don't act so innocent, you little brat! You drank the last of the vodka in this house!"

My eyes widened as he threw the bottle at me, I gasped as the sharpness of the pain hit me in the head, I felt the blood quickly drip down my forehead and into my eye, making my eye want to water. I quickly rubbed it out of my face and held my hand over it, looking back at my father.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Shut the fuck up! You liar!"

I flinched at his words, I hadn't done anything, I really hadn't. Those assholes did it and just didn't remember! My father quickly left my room to retreive his bashing belt he always used on me, and I ran and locked my door, grabbed my bag and jumped out the one story home's window of my room.

This will be the last time they ever get to me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Seven Days Later.**

Days passed and neither my mother of father had found me, I was beginning to wonder if they even noticed or cared, at the moment, it didn't matter, I just had to move from town to town, I was on my way to Hollywood, on a train, my head was scabby, I'd managed to get stitches from an off-duty nurse, she was a bit off and told me how to take them out, she was sweet, but then I realised she thought I was older than I actually am and came onto me, luckily a homeless person saved me. I itched at the stitches, as they began to feel better, I remembered she told me I could take them out tomorrow with a pair of tweasers or something.

"Next stop, Hollywood."

I grabbed my bag and waited for the train to stop, I hated trains with a passion, but they were my only way to get around, and hitch hiking wasn't such a good idea, since Hollywood was a big city filled with criminals and psychopaths. But there were also alot of celebrities aswell, and with luck I might meet one. Doubt it, but atleast my parents couldn't get me here.

The train stopped and I was the last to get off, as I saw alot of interesting people waiting by the station. As I got off, I bumped into alot of speedy people and even got groped a couple of times, I was in a _big_ hurry to get out of the train station, I'll tell you that.

I walked down the street, looking for a job, I was fifteen after all, so I could get a job at whatever, aslong as I got quick money and a place to stay. I hugged my bag and looked around, it was late at night and there was alot of lights, I imagined Vegas was like this place.

A car stopped up next to me and I froze, it was a limo, I've never seen one close up before, it was sweet, the back window rolled down and revealed a familliar face, an elderly yet handsome man I'd seen somewhere before, but not sure where I'd seen him before, his mouth opened.

"What're you doing on the side of the road at this time of night, kid?"

I looked at him, then at my bag,

"I-I guess, I just got here like two minutes ago so, I'm looking for aplace to stay at the moment."

He raised a brow at me as he opened the car door and slid over, patting the seat.

"H-Huh?"

"Oh, my name is Mr. Reiner, don't worry, I won't bite."

_**Rob Reiner! That's it, he's a director, of course he won't bite he's an amazing inspiration, stupid! **_

"Of course, sir."

I hopped in the vehicle and pressed my bag against the leather seats. I looked over at Reiner and smiled as he patted my head,

"So, where are you headed, little girl?"

The car pushed off and I was handed a bottle of Soda. I thanked him and took a sip.

"Well, I'm not sure, actually, just going moment to moment I guess."

"I see, and your guardians of such, they're waiting for you here..?"

I frowned, _**of course not, why would they? I bet they're happy I'm gone.**_

"No. Just me, sir."

"Call me Rob."

I looked up shocked at the elderly man at his request. I nodded in reply,

"No, Rob. Just me."

I suddenly saw a grin cross his face. _**Oh Christ, he is a creep! What do I do? Shit, shit, shit!**_

"Well, umm.. Uhh,"

He placed his hand on his chin,

"You know, I don't believe you've told me your name, yet."

I smiled lightly, sparkles in my eyes, I clenched my fist infront of my face and sobbed happily. _**He wants to know my name! Me, Bo Margera, no way! **_

"My name is Bo."

"Bo?"

"Bo."

We laughed at my name, my real name was Bowaka but my nickname was Bo. _**Bowaka is just.. Just.. Just retarded.**_ I blushed at my name, giggling to myself,

"Well, Bo, are you interested in the film industry?"

I gasped at his question, and before I could answer, bang.. I'd passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eight Weeks Later.**

"I'm gonna rip your head off and shit down your neck!"

I wasn't in this scene, I was still at the store, but I was watching as the characters Milo and Teddy fought, I had to admit, I was actually enjoying this acting, I was getting paid for it too! Abvle to live at any hotel I wanted, nobody even knew ('Cept Rob.) that I didn't have any guardians looking after me! It was really the best time of my life, it was looking up, I was going to be a big star even, wowiee!

"And, scene!"

I watched the little snap sign and we were told to take a break, I smiled at Corey, he played Teddy Duchamp, the main cast was, Wil Wheaton who played Gordie Lachance, River Phoenix who played Chris Chambers, Jerry O'Connell who played Vern Tessio and..

Me.. I played Varonica Corningstone.

"Did good, guys."

I was greeted by pats on the sides and smiles,

"Thanks, Bo."

I smiled back, I grew thirsty and suggested a drink, all four boys followed me, I think Wil had a crush on me, but I chose to ignore it to try not make our friendship or his/mine careers awkward. We entered the canteen and ordered drinks, all cast members got drinks and food for free, Jerry was so Vern-Like, I knew he was _made _for the role and it was as if speaking to Vern Tessio, that's how Vernish Jerry was.. Vern. _**I had to, hahah.**_

"Thanks, Mickey."

"No problem, River. Oh, and who's this?"

I was spotted, and I felt my face go hot,

"Oh, this is Bo, she plays Varonica in the movie."

"Oh I see, so we finally found the right kid."

He smiled and me and noticed my shyness,

"Nice to meet you, Bo."

"Nice to meet you to, sir."

I was slowly getting out of the habit of saying sir and ma'am all the time, but some people still wanted the piloteness out of me, so I said when I saw fit. Just then, a bursting maniac came through the door of the canteen and everyone's gaze snapped onto the person, accept mine, my dark brown hair dangled over my face as I heard those voices come back to me.

"Bowaka! You bitch, how _dare_ you run from me!"

I slowly turned to him.. My father..

"B-Bo, who's the freak-?"

The boys huddled around me, I looked up at a questioning Corey, and saw his concern,

"He's.."

They waited as my father charged at me, knocking over the boys,

"Slut, look at me when I speak to you!"

His hand raised at me as the canteen-owners sent for security, he swung down at me and smacked me in the mouth,

_**No! I've come to far! I won't let you ruin it for me, not this time!**_

I bit down on his hand and my father yelped in pain as blood splattered all over me and dripped into my mouth, the boys jumped at my father as he hit me over and over with his other hand, then the security finally arrived and arrested him as I fell to the floor, blood scattered over me like dirt from a mud wrestling match. Corey and River kneeled down at me to make sure I was ok as the Wil and Jerry protected me from the raging man.

"Christ!"

I watched the blood flow out of his hand, I bit deep, and must have snatched veins or somethin'.

Just then, Rob burst in and yelled at the security guards to -

"Hurry the _fuck_ up and get this lunatic out of here!"

He rushed over to me and the boys let him by, not leaving my side, Rob lookd at me and asked me a series of questions without letting me answer,

"Are you alright? What happened? Bo, can you hear me? How many fingers am I holding up?"

I waited for a gap to speak.

_**This asshole doesn't breathe! Now-Now, Bo, he's only making sure you're ok. **_

"And can you br-"

"Rob, Rob!"

He stopped,

"I'm fine.. He's just.. Graple."

Rob and I had devised a name for my father or mother, Graple. So nobody else would know what we were talking about, kinda like sign language I guess. His eyes narrowed in concern at me and I frowned ashamed.

"Corey, River, take Bo to the change room, okay?"

"Okay."

"Sure."

They practically dragged me off, not saying a word to me, but giving each other alot of assuring looks. When we reached the room I was given a spare pair of the exact same clothes that my character wore. So it was like my clothes were stain-free again. I came out, brushing my hair and the two attractive older boys looked at me up and down.

"Umm... So.."

"I'm really sorry guys, I swear I didn't want this to happen and I don't know how he found me! Please forgive me. Please, please, _pleaaase!"_

"Relax, it's cool, B."

I huffed,

"Thank God."


End file.
